Menuju Dunia Baru
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Fang bertingkah aneh. Ying mencurigainya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pemuda itu memang sedang resah, di ujung suatu keputusan penting yang sebentar lagi akan diambilnya. Dan ketika keputusannya telah mantap, dia menantang sahabatnya dalam duel satu lawan satu! [One-shot. Timeline: Antara "BoBoiBoy The Movie" dan "BoBoiBoy Galaxy"]


_**Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Menuju Dunia Baru" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir dan hanya dipublikasikan di FFN serta Wattpad**_

 _ **Timeline: Tak lama setelah "BoBoiBoy: The Movie"**_

 _ **Genre/Keterangan: Superhero. Drama. Action. Brother. Friendship. Slight FangXYing pairing.**_

* * *

 _"Hhh ..."_

"Apalah kamu ini, Fang? Dari tadi menghela napas terus?"

Fang menoleh malas ke arah kawan baiknya, BoBoiBoy, yang baru saja mengambil tempat duduk persis di kursi sebelah. Ia sendiri tengah duduk bertopang dagu di meja _counter_ Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Nasib baik kedai sedang sepi pengunjung. Kalau tidak, pastilah Ochobot sudah memprotesnya. Belum lagi Tok Aba, yang—untungnya—sudah pulang duluan. Ada urusan penting, katanya.

"Iya, lho. Nanti cepat tua, _ma_!"

Fang sudah tidak terlalu kaget lagi ketika tiba-tiba ada Ying, berdiri di samping kirinya. Arah yang berseberangan dengan BoBoiBoy. Dibandingkan kawan-kawannya yang lain, barangkali gadis beretnis China itulah yang paling senang memanfaatkan kuasanya di kehidupan sehari-hari. Sudah tak aneh lagi menyaksikan Ying tiba-tiba datang dan hilang. Kuasa manipulasi waktu, memang sangat berguna, 'kan?

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan sama kami."

Kali ini, Yaya yang datang. Mungkin tadi gadis berhijab _pink_ itu bersama Ying, tetapi sedikit tertinggal di belakang. Fang melirik sebentar, melihat Yaya mengambil tempat duduk di samping BoBoiBoy.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, 'kok," Fang menyahut juga, nyaris ketus. Terdengar cukup defensif di telinga BoBoiBoy.

"Kamu ... lagi _badmood_ , ya?" tanya sang penguasa tujuh elemen.

Fang menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia lantas bangkit dari kursinya. " _Sorry_ , aku lagi males ngomong. Aku pulang duluan. _Bye_."

"Fang ...?"

Ucapan BoBoiBoy terputus. Fang mengacuhkannya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Ying sambil duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Fang. Masih hangat.

"Entahlah." BoBoiBoy ikut-ikutan menghela napas.

"Jangan-jangan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu _lagi_?" Ying bicara terang-terangan. Plus memberikan penekanan pada satu kata terakhir.

BoBoiBoy dan Yaya saling pandang sejenak.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak," kata Yaya kemudian. "Mungkin dia cuma sedang butuh waktu sendirian."

Ying mengangkat bahu. "Eh, ke mana Gopal, BoBoiBoy?"

"Mau coba kedai yang baru buka di dekat rumah dia, katanya."

"Pasti ada potongan harga besar-besaran, 'kan?"

"Iyalah."

"Ha ha ha ... Dasar Gopal!"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Fang berbohong.

Dia sama sekali tidak berniat pulang ke rumah, malah berjalan tak tentu arah. Menurutkan ke mana kaki melangkah, sementara pikirannya mengembara. Bukan memikirkan apa-apa, hanya dipenuhi kecamuk yang tak jelas ujung pangkalnya. Pada akhirnya, anak muda berkacamata _half-frame_ warna ungu itu resah sendiri. Penat pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh? Di mana ini?"

Fang menyapukan pandang berkeliling. Ia ada di sebuah taman, yang di dekatnya ada kawasan pertokoan. Bukan tempat yang familier baginya. Namun, sekilas ia mengenali salah satu kios jajanan di sebuah perempatan. Kalau tidak salah, Ying pernah mengajaknya ke sini sekali. Tepatnya, _memaksa_.

Fang menghela napas. "Ya sudahlah."

Mumpung ada di taman, Fang mencari pohon paling besar dan rindang yang ada di sana. Lantas rebahan di bawahnya, berbantal lengan, beralas rerumputan. Semilir angin menuntun Fang untuk memejamkan mata. Melupakan sejenak segala kegundahan yang menyesakkan.

Tadinya memang seperti itu niat Fang. Namun, nyatanya, suasana tenang justru membuat gundah enggan beranjak. Ia semakin menunjukkan eksistensi, beranak-pinak meracuni sanubari. Semakin dalam memejam, Fang semakin tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang yang beberapa waktu belakangan terus mengganggunya. Benar-benar racun! Sesuatu yang seharusnya _tidak boleh_ ada!

Semua masih terukir jelas di dalam ingatan Fang. Saat-saat paling pahit yang pernah dialaminya selama berada di Pulau Rintis. Berada di Bumi. Kedatangan Pasukan Tengkotak, yang konon merupakan pemburu _Sfera Kuasa_ terkuat di seluruh galaksi. Masa-masa suram nan menyakitkan. Bukan hanya baginya, tetapi juga teman-temannya.

Baru kali itu, dia merasa begitu tidak berdaya. Dihadapkan pada kekuatan yang sama sekali berbeda tingkatannya. Mereka semua dikalahkan dengan mudah. Bahkan BoBoiBoy. Baru kali itu juga, Fang melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, dalam kondisi yang benar-benar hancur. Di luar, dan di dalam. Puncaknya adalah ketika mereka semua hampir kehilangan Ochobot untuk selamanya.

BoBoiBoy menangis. Dia yang biasanya selalu tersenyum, walau dihadapkan pada situasi seperti apa pun, saat itu _menangis_.

Akan tetapi, BoBoiBoy mampu bangkit kembali. Meskipun luka merajam raga. Walaupun airmata mengalir dari jiwa yang berduka. Dia tetap bangkit lagi, walau jatuh berkali-kali. Seperti pahlawan sejati. Ya ... Memang begitulah dia. Matahari akan selalu menjadi matahari, tak peduli rembulan menghalangi cahayanya sampai ke Bumi.

Di saat terdesak, di waktu kesedihan memuncak, BoBoiBoy mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Melebihi—bahkan jauh melebihi—kekuatan sebelumnya. Blaze dan Ice, Thorn dan Solar. Semuanya bangkit di satu hari itu. Sang pengendali elemen telah melampaui batasan dirinya sendiri, sehingga mampu menggunakan Kuasa Lima, bahkan Kuasa Tujuh. Memecah diri sendiri menjadi lima, lalu tujuh sosok, dengan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda, yang sama hebatnya. Bukankah itu sangat amat luar biasa?

Fang tidak bisa tidak mengagumi kekuatan BoBoiBoy yang disaksikannya hari itu. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan kagum? Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat, Fang berani bertaruh, mereka akan terpesona. Ia semakin menghormati BoBoiBoy sebagai kawan sekaligus rival. Ia—tentu saja—ikut senang dan bangga.

 _Hanya saja, rasanya ... sedikit kesepian_.

Fang tersentak pelan. Ia membuka mata, melihat dedaunan menaunginya dari sinar mentari. Aah ... Langitnya jadi terhalang. _Tunggu dulu_ ... Apa-apaan pemikiran tadi? Kesepian? Seorang Fang, _kesepian_? Ah, tidak! Pasti bukan itu! Gundah yang dirasakannya selama ini, pasti akibat perasaan yang lain.

Fang berdecak kesal tiba-tiba. Kalau bukan itu, pastilah jawabannya akan kembali kepada satu hal yang tak pernah ingin diakuinya. Racun yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

 _Dia iri._

Memang, bukan cuma BoBoiBoy yang waktu itu mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Fang dan yang lainnya pun mendapatkan _upgrade_ untuk kuasa mereka masing-masing. Akan tetapi ... tetap saja, rasanya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan BoBoiBoy.

Fang mendengus, terdengar sinis. "Aku ini ... sahabat macam apa? Payah! _Payah sekali_ ..."

Kemudian, sang pengendali bayang kembali membiarkan matanya terpejam.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Fang! Ternyata benar kamu."

Suara enerjik perempuan nan familier itu membuat kedua mata Fang langsung terbuka. Sepasang iris _amethyst_ memastikan bahwa sang pemiliknya tidak salah mengenali suara orang. Benarlah suara—sedikit—cempreng itu milik gadis berambut hitam yang penampilannya didominasi warna biru dan kuning.

"Y-Ying?" Fang tergeragap, sontak bangkit dan duduk. Ying yang melihat itu, langsung merasa lucu dan tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Lagi pengin jajan ini." Ying menunjukkan kantong kertas berwarna cokelat di tangannya. Di bagian depan _paper bag_ itu ada logo yang sama dengan milik kios jajanan di perempatan jalan sana. "Kamu kenapa di sini? Katanya mau pulang ...?"

Fang mengalihkan pandang seraya berdecak samar. Bagaimanapun ketahuan berbohong itu tidak nyaman rasanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ying mengenali nada defensif yang sama dengan yang sempat didengarnya di kedai Tok Aba, belum lama berselang.

"Hei ... _Ngapain_ kamu?" Fang tergelitik ketika Ying tiba-tiba ikut duduk di atas hamparan rumput. Tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa? Memangnya taman ini punyamu?" Ying menyahut enteng. Sungguh pun ia menyadari nada memprotes dalam ucapan Fang.

"Cih."

Fang tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Bahkan ia mendadak malas bergerak, apalagi bangkit dan pergi. Malas bicara, malas berdebat. Dia cuma ingin diam. Menenggelamkan diri ke dalam lautan emosi negatif yang ia tahu butuh pengakuan. Memeluknya, alih-alih menyangkalnya.

"Mau?" Ying menyodorkan _paper bag_ di tangan kirinya ke arah Fang. Sementara tangannya yang lain sudah memegang sebuah donat. _Plain sugar_ , tampaknya.

"Nggak usah. Makasih."

Fang kembali merebahkan diri. Bersiap memejamkan mata lagi. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu benar-benar sudah berniat untuk mengabaikan Ying sepenuhnya.

 _Masa bodoh!_

"Aku belinya lumayan banyak 'kok, Fang."

 _Masa bodoh, Ying._

"Hmmm ... Kayaknya tadi ada donat lobak merah juga, deh ..."

Tiga patah kata itu akhirnya mampu menarik perhatian Fang. _Donat lobak merah._ Lebih daripada sekedar 'menarik perhatian' sebenarnya. Karena sanggup membuat pemuda itu langsung bangun dan duduk. Seutuhnya membuka mata.

"Mana, mana?" Fang bertanya antusias.

Ying terkikik geli. Ia dan tiga temannya yang lain sudah hapal di luar kepala, bagaimana tergila-gilanya Fang kepada kudapan yang bernama 'donat lobak merah'. Gadis itu mencarikan donat yang dimaksud dari dalam wadahnya. Lantas diserahkannya kepada Fang. Sekali lagi, Ying terkikik saat melihat Fang memakan jajanan itu dengan raut wajah bahagia. Segala sikap dingin dan _jaim_ menguap entah ke mana.

"Coba kamu bisa sejujur itu mengatakan masalahmu."

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Ying, membuat Fang terhenti dari dua-tiga gigitan terakhirnya. Senyum bodoh pun terhapus dari wajah sang pengendali bayang. Iris _amethyst_ itu kembali menggelap, hingga Ying agak menyesali ucapannya barusan.

"Ah! Tadi aku juga beli ini."

Entah apakah bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ying mengeluarkan dua botol minuman _yoghurt_ dari kantong plastik kecil yang juga dibawanya. Fang menerima salah satunya dari Ying. Dalam diam, pemuda itu menghabiskan sisa donat di tangannya. Wajahnya tak lagi secerah tadi.

"Ini cuma pemikiranku, sih." Tampaknya, Ying masih berminat melanjutkan topik yang sudah telanjur terangkat. "Kurasa masalahmu ada hubungannya dengan kami. Atau setidaknya ... _salah satu_ dari kami."

 _Kelihatan sejelas itu, ya?_

Fang mendengus pelan, lantas menghias bibirnya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Sinis. Mengejek diri sendiri. Pemuda itu membuka botol minumannya, menyesap isinya dalam diam yang sama. Diam yang terbelenggu keengganan.

Ying agak kecewa dengan reaksi Fang yang tak sesuai harapannya. Namun, ia tidak mau memaksa. Kalau memang harus menunggu, dirinya akan menunggu sampai Fang mau bercerita dengan sendirinya. Berapa lama pun waktu yang diperlukan.

" _Thanks_ sudah ditraktir."

Mendadak Fang bangkit. Kedua bola mata biru milik Ying, terus mengikuti pergerakan pemuda itu. Yang memunguti semua bekas makanan dan minuman di sekitarnya, termasuk milik Ying. Yang kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah tak jauh dari pohon.

"Lain kali aku yang traktir."

Ying memandangi punggung Fang yang bergerak menjauh. Ingin memanggil, tetapi ada sesuatu—entah apa—yang menahan lidahnya. Ying menghela napas pelan. Mengulas senyum yang terlihat sedikit sendu.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Fang itu kuat. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja._

 _._

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Fang tiba di lokasi yang dikenalnya. Jarak jauh telah membuat kakinya mengeluh minta istirahat. Sebenarnya, Fang bisa saja menciptakan elang dari bayangan, lalu menaikinya sebagai alat transportasi udara seperti biasa. Lebih praktis dan cepat, tetapi tidak dilakukannya. Entahlah, mungkin ia memang ingin berlama-lama di jalan.

Langkah Fang terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan terabaikan yang menampilkan kesan seram. Yang memang sukses menakuti siapa pun yang lewat di dekatnya. Sampai-sampai dijuluki sebagai Rumah Berhantu. Yah ... setengahnya Fang juga bertanggungjawab soal itu. Padahal tadinya ia cuma berpikir tempat ini cocok untuk melatih kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan bayangan.

Fang memasuki rumah megah itu selagi tak ada yang melihat. Bukan berarti ia tinggal di sana. Mungkin ada juga yang mengira begitu—atau tidak, tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak berumah di situ. Tidak penting. Yang jelas, saat ini ia butuh tempat yang sepi dan takkan didatangi siapa pun.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Apalagi sampai ketahuan teman-temannya. Satu kebohongannya yang dipergoki oleh Ying sudah cukup mempermalukan sekaligus merepotkannya hari ini.

Fang menapaki satu persatu anak-anak tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Rumah itu sama sekali tak berubah sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya ke sana. Besar, luas, terbengkalai. Kosong. Memang menyeramkan. Ditambah lembayung senja harus bersusah-payah menerobos celah apa pun supaya bisa masuk sampai ke dalam sini.

Fang mengacuhkan semua itu. Ia terus naik ke lantai dua. Terus, sampai langkahnya terhenti di depan dinding. Anak muda itu terdiam. Mendadak ragu, apa memang ini keputusan yang tepat?

Dengan perasaan seperti itu, dia mengaktifkan fungsi komunikasi di Jam Kuasa berwarna biru miliknya. Bukan kawan-kawannya yang dihubungi, tetapi orang lain. Praktis, 'kan? Dengan benda itu sekarang dia bisa berhubungan dengan seseorang nun jauh di sana.

Misalnya, _Tim Kaizo._

Meskipun begitu, tangan Fang kembali terhenti sesaat sebelum menyentuh layar LCD jam itu. Ragu kembali membayang. Ia ingat betul, ketika terakhir kali berjumpa dengan Kapten Kaizo, dirinya sudah menolak tawaran untuk kembali bersama tim kecil itu. Dia lebih memilih kawan-kawan Bumi-nya.

 _"Ah ..."_

Setengah melamun, jemari Fang tak sengaja mengulas layar sentuh Jam Kuasa-nya. Tampilan holografik muncul. Awalnya masih sedikit ada gangguan seperti TV rusak. Namun, sebentar kemudian, sebentuk wajah yang familier terpampang di sana. Paras yang menunjukkan kemiripan nyata dengan dirinya. Warna iris mata yang sama. Pun warna rambut yang sama. Hanya saja, garis-garis wajah sosok itu menunjukkan kedewasaan dari segi usia.

 _"Pang rupanya. Ada apa menghubungi kami?"_ pria yang gemar berpakaian serba biru laut itu, menyapa dari ujung sana.

"Kepencet."

Jawaban Fang yang nyaris tanpa berpikir, membuat lawan bicaranya menggeram kesal. Ekspresi yang sama pun tak ditutup-tutupi dari wajahnya.

 _"Kalau begitu, kuputus—"_

"Jangan!" potong Fang. "Bercanda, Bang ... Maaf ..."

Kepanikan rupanya telah membuat Fang tanpa sadar bicara dengan nada yang terlalu santai dan personal. Roman muka pemuda itu sontak memerah, lantas ditundukkannya kepala karena malu. Sayang sekali, dia jadi tak sempat melihat senyum tipis di wajah Kaizo, kakak satu-satunya.

 _"Jangan menghubungiku kalau tidak ada yang penting,"_ kata Kaizo saat Fang menegakkan kepalanya kembali.

"Baik, Kapten!" Fang menyahut khidmat. Lega karena tak merasakan kemarahan di dalam ucapan maupun gerak-gerik Kaizo.

Diam-diam, Fang bertanya-tanya, kenapa kakaknya bisa setenang itu? Mungkin _mood_ Kaizo sedang bagus? Dan itu bisa terjadi jika dia sedang dalam keadaan santai, sambil makan sup lobak merah, misalnya. Itu memang makanan kesukaan sang kakak.

 _"Jadi ... ada apa?"_ Kaizo mengulangi pertanyaannya, mengejutkan Fang yang pikirannya sudah mulai melantur. _"Jangan bilang kau menyesali keputusanmu waktu itu."_

Sampai sekarang Fang masih heran, kenapa Kaizo sepertinya _selalu_ tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Selalu memahami kegelisahannya. Termasuk ketika ia diam, atau berkata bahwa dirinya 'baik-baik saja'.

Tiba-tiba terdengar Kaizo menghela napas pelan di seberang sana. _"Kau ini memang tidak pernah berubah, ya."_

Sekali lagi, Fang tertunduk.

"Aku ... tidak menyesal," katanya, masih menunduk. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal bisa bertemu dan bersama-sama dengan mereka. BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Gopal, Ying ... Ochobot ... semuanya ... Mereka memberikan banyak hal padaku di sini. Hal penting yang selama ini belum pernah kutemukan di mana pun."

Kaizo terus memandang dalam diam selama adiknya berbicara. Sama sekali tidak menyela.

"Hanya saja ... aku ..."

Fang tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia menunduk semakin dalam dengan tangan terkepal. Kaizo pun dapat menangkap getaran halus di tubuh remaja belasan tahun itu.

 _"Pasti terjadi sesuatu, benar?"_ tebak Kaizo.

Fang meringis. Lagi-lagi tepat. "Sebenarnya ... persis seperti yang Kapten katakan pada kami waktu itu. Kelompok pemburu Sfera Kuasa benar-benar datang ke sini."

 _"Hoo ... Kelompok mana?"_

"Pasukan Tengkotak."

Raut wajah Kaizo berubah seketika. Sesuatu berkilat di matanya yang beriris merah marun. Dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Untungnya, Fang masih tertunduk.

 _"Pasukan Tengkotak. Gerombolan Bora Ra, ya ... Itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya."_

Entah mengapa, Fang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam suara abangnya. Lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mengangkat wajah, menentang pandangan sang kakak. Namun, pada akhirnya, Fang tidak menemukan keganjilan apa pun.

 _"Tapi kau masih bisa menghubungiku. Artinya, masalah itu sudah bisa diatasi."_

Fang merasa seperti mendengar sekelumit kekhawatiran samar di dalam nada suara Kaizo. Ia diam sejenak, mencoba menemukan jejak kecemasan di dalam ekspresi kakaknya. Namun, wajah itu datar seperti biasa.

"Iya ... kami menang," kata Fang. Sekali lagi, ia meringis. "Dengan susah payah. Sampai babak belur."

Di luar keinginannya, Fang tertawa kering. Tatapan mata Kaizo menajam, tetapi ia tidak berkomentar. Dibiarkannya detik-detik sunyi hadir setelah itu.

"Aku ini ... lemah."

Terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Fang. Sementara, ekspresinya tersembunyi di balik kacamata.

 _"Memang. Baru sadar?"_ Kaizo mendengus pelan.

Fang tersentak. Seketika, darahnya berdesir. Namun, entah mengapa, pemuda itu tidak merasa tersinggung atau sakit hati. Khas abangnya sekali, komentar itu. Perlahan, justru kehangatan yang datang menyelimuti hatinya. Memberinya ketenangan yang memang didambakannya saat ini.

 _"Lalu, apa yang kauinginkan sekarang?"_

Satu pertanyaan lugas dari Kaizo menyentak batin Fang. Ya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Hanya tinggal mengerahkan keberanian untuk mengambil pilihan.

 _"Kelihatannya kau sudah memutuskan sesuatu."_ Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kaizo menebak isi hati Fang tanpa meleset. _"Percuma saja kalau yang kaupertimbangkan adalah benar atau salah. Siapa pun bisa berdebat selamanya soal itu."_

 _"Kalau mau pulang ke sini, pulang saja. Begitu maksud Kapten."_

Fang dan Kaizo sama-sama kaget ketika suara lain ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan. Rupanya ada Letnan Lahap ikut mendekat. Sosok _alien_ katak berbadan ungu itu tampak tertangkap layar pada proyeksi hologram Jam Kuasa Fang.

"Letnan Lahap," Fang menyapa. "Ng ... Yang tadi itu ...?"

 _"Kapten rindu lah tak ada kau, Pang."_

 _"LAHAP!"_

Setelah teriakan Kaizo itu, hubungan komunikasi terputus tiba-tiba. Fang ternganga sekian detik, kehilangan kata-kata. Entah Letnan Lahap tadi salah makan apa sampai bicara seperti itu. Lantas ia berdoa semoga Letnan Lahap baik-baik saja di sana. Apa pun yang mungkin dilakukan Kaizo padanya setelah insiden tadi.

 _Pip pip pip._

"Ng?" Fang terkejut ketika tiba-tiba nada tanda ada pesan singkat masuk, terdengar dari Jam Kuasa miliknya. Segera dibukanya pesan itu.

 _Kalau kau ingin kembali ke sini, hubungi aku kapan saja._

Fang tak bisa mencegah senyum yang terbit di wajahnya tanpa permisi. Pesan tanpa nama. Siapa lagi pengirimnya kalau bukan Kaizo. Abangnya semata wayang.

Sementara, di luar, senja semakin tua. Merahnya langit sedikit demi sedikit dijamah kegelapan. Perlahan, tetapi pasti. Dan di tengah ketenangan yang tercipta olehnya, Fang mengucapkan tiga kata itu penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih ... Abang."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

 _._

 _"BoBoiBoy, kamu sibuk nggak hari ini?"_

"Eh? Nggak juga, sih. Kenapa memangnya?"

 _"Bisa datang ke taman selepas kegiatan klub nanti? Ajak yang lain juga. Aku juga sudah memberitahu Ochobot."_

"Oh ... O ... ke ... Tapi, ada ap—"

 _"Sampai jumpa nanti sore."_

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening ketika Fang memutus hubungan komunikasi lewat Jam Kuasa begitu saja. Sejak tadi pagi, ia memang sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Fang. Ah, bukan. Sejak kemarin di Kedai Tok Aba, sudah jelas ada yang aneh dengan anak itu. Terus-terusan murung dan menghela napas. Sangat bukan dia.

Yah, tapi ... dipikirkan sekarang pun tak ada gunanya. Lagipula, kegiatan klub sepakbola menanti. BoBoiBoy teralihkan sejenak dari segala pertanyaan seputar rivalnya itu.

Sampai rembang petang, dan waktu bubaran kegiatan klub datang. Bersama Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal, BoBoiBoy mendatangi taman yang dimaksud. Fang sudah menunggu di sana bersama Ochobot.

"Ada apa kita semua dikumpulkan begini?" BoBoiBoy bertanya tak sabar. "Ada masalah ya, Ochobot?"

"Entah," sang Sfera Kuasa bertubuh kuning-hitam menyahut. Ia lalu menatap Fang dengan layar biru yang menjadi matanya. "Fang, dari tadi kamu diam saja. Semuanya sudah datang, nih. Ayo, katakan ada apa?"

Fang menghela napas pelan. "Ochobot, bisa tolong pindahkan kita semua ke suatu tempat dengan kuasa teleportasi?"

"Bisa aja, sih. Ke mana?"

"Pulau Terapung."

"Hah? Pulau Terapung?"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Bukan cuma Ochobot, BoBoiBoy dan yang lain juga sangat heran dengan permintaan Fang. Namun, akhirnya mereka datang juga ke tempat itu. Tepat di lokasi pertarungan terakhir dengan kelompok Bora Ra. Tidak bisa tidak, mereka menyapukan pandangan sejauh mata bisa memandang. Menemukan kembali kepingan-kepingan kenangan sedih dan menyakitkan. Sekaligus mengingat lagi perjuangan demi seorang teman. Seorang sahabat yang mereka tak ingin kehilangan.

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, ya?" komentar Fang.

BoBoiBoy dan yang lain terdiam. Mereka melihat Fang berjalan menjauh, memunggungi mereka. Memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Sekitar tujuh langkah, dia berhenti. Namun, tetap tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Aku nggak tahu dengan kalian," Fang melanjutkan, "tapi aku ... saat itu merasa sangat frustasi dengan diriku. Dengan kelemahanku."

"Fang, kamu ini bicara apa?" Ying akhirnya menanggapi.

Sungguh, ia bisa mengerti maksud Fang. Namun, ada sesuatu di dalam cara bicara dan gerak-gerik pemuda itu yang membuatnya takut. Seolah ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang takkan disukainya.

"Iya, maksudmu apa, Fang?" Yaya ikut bicara. Tampaknya gadis berhijab _pink_ itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ying. Dan ia tidak suka itu.

Di samping Yaya, BoBoiBoy membisu. Pemilik kuasa elemen itu menatap tanah dengan tangan terkepal. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain, boleh jadi dialah yang paling terpukul oleh kejadian itu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menyalahkan diri sendiri, meskipun saat itu Fang sudah bilang untuk berhenti melakukannya.

 _Mana bisa?_

Sampai detik ini pun sebagian dari dirinya masih dihantui perasaan bersalah, khususnya kepada Ochobot. Sahabat yang sempat terabaikan olehnya. Teman yang pernah gagal dilindunginya. Kawan yang telah sangat menderita karena kesalahannya. Tiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, hari itu, dadanya terasa sesak. Seperti mimpi buruk yang terus datang setiap malam. Tidak mau pergi.

"Maksudku apa adanya."

Suara Fang menyentak BoBoiBoy kembali ke alam nyata. Ada kegetiran di dalam suara itu, sangat jelas di telinga. _Tentu saja._ Melihat tubuh Ochobot dihancurkan sedemikian rupa oleh tangan-tangan jahat, bagaimana mungkin Fang tidak merasa sakit? Yaya, Ying, juga Gopal, semuanya pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy merasa jadi orang paling bodoh sedunia karena sempat berpikir bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang paling terluka.

"Aku memang lemah!" Fang meneriakkan kata-kata itu ke langit.

Sang pengendali bayang membiarkan kepalanya tetap mendongak. Menatap angkasa yang bersih dan cerah. Kontras dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Bisa dirasakannya tatapan BoBoiBoy, Ochobot, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal terarah kepadanya di balik punggung.

Perlahan, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu membuka mata. Ia lantas memutar tubuh, kembali menghadapi teman-temannya. Sekaligus bersiap untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin akan membuatnya dibenci.

"Karena itulah, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku ada di sini."

Bagai petir di siang bolong, ucapan Fang mengguncang hati kelima temannya.

"Aku akan pergi," Fang cepat-cepat menyambung kalimat berikutnya. Sebelum keraguan kembali hadir melemahkan tekadnya.

"O-Oi ... Fang ... jangan bercanda," Gopal yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya ikut membuka mulut. "Ini sama sekali nggak lucu!"

"Siapa bilang aku melucu?" Fang bicara dengan tegas dan lugas. Tatapannya kini terarah lurus kepada satu orang. Sang pemilik kekuatan tujuh elemen bertopi dinosaurus warna jingga. "Hei ... BoBoiBoy ... Sebelum pergi, ada satu hal yang bagaimana pun juga ingin kuselesaikan denganmu."

BoBoiBoy tidak langsung menyahut. "... Soal apa itu?"

"Pertarungan kita waktu itu belum selesai," kata Fang, nyaris dingin. "Untuk yang satu itu, kamu nggak lupa, 'kan?"

"Apanya yang 'pertarungan'? Waktu itu kamu cuma dipaksa bertarung sama abangmu, 'kan?!" mendadak terdengar lengking kemarahan Ying. Meskipun begitu, Yaya di sampingnya, bisa melihat sepasang netra sang pengendali waktu kini berkaca-kaca.

"Fang ... tolong hentikan semua ini," Yaya memilih mendukung Ying. "Kita pulang. Ya?"

"Benar kata Yaya dan Ying," rupanya Gopal juga tak bisa tinggal diam. "Kalian nggak ada alasan untuk bertarung!"

"Oh ... 'Alasan', ya?" Fang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu bergeser. "Gimana kalau seperti ini? Kalau aku menang, aku akan pergi, apa pun kata kalian. Kalau BoBoiBoy menang, kalian boleh minta apa saja padaku."

"Fang!" Ying menyentak kesal. "Kamu ini—"

"Oke."

Satu kata dari BoBoiBoy itu mengejutkan teman-temannya. Semua mata tertuju kepada sang pengendali elemen. Mungkin kebanyakan dari mereka ingin memprotes. Namun, urung ketika melihat sorot mata BoBoiBoy yang lurus dan penuh keyakinan. Seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"Kamu serius?" akhirnya Yaya bertanya.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya Fang belum puas kalau belum benar-benar kukalahkan."

" _Huh!_ Itu kalimatku!" Fang berkata dari ujung sana.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, BoBoiBoy maju dua langkah. Sebaliknya, Fang mengambil jarak lebih lebar. Teman-teman mereka pun—dengan tidak rela—menyingkir ke tepi 'arena pertarungan' yang baru saja tercipta. Hanya menjadi penonton. Pintar juga Fang memilih tempat ini. 'Lapangan' terbuka yang luas dan hampir tidak ada apa-apanya. Mereka bisa bertarung dengan leluasa tanpa khawatir mengganggu siapa pun atau merusak apa pun.

"BoBoiBoy ... Fang ...," Ochobot memanggil kedua nama itu. Nadanya sedikit merengek. Sejak tadi ia memang lebih banyak diam. Tak yakin harus bagaimana. Juga tak ingin menghalangi apa pun keputusan kedua kawannya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Ochobot," BoBoiBoy menyahut tenang. "Semua akan baik-baik aja."

Fang yang mendengar itu, mendengus pelan. "Sudah yakin kamu akan menang rupanya?"

BoBoiBoy tertawa. Itu adalah tawanya yang biasa. Tawa yang menyenangkan untuk didengar, bahkan oleh Fang saat ini. Meskipun sekilas agak mirip tawa Halilintar. Mungkin diam-diam ia juga menantikan pertarungan ini. Entahlah.

"Memangnya kamu pernah menang dariku?"

Kalimat BoBoiBoy mengalir begitu saja, melengkapi tawanya. Fang langsung tersulut oleh sisi dirinya yang tidak mau kalah. Yang sampai detik ini masih menganggap BoBoiBoy sebagai rival abadi.

"BoBoiBoy! Kamu harus bertarung dengan serius!" sentak Fang setelah sempat menggeram kecil. "Nggak boleh mengalah dan nggak boleh berhenti! Oke?"

"Oke, terserah kamu saja, Fang." BoBoiBoy mulai bersiaga. "Gimana kalau sekalian aja kita naikkan tantangannya? Aku cuma akan pakai tiga elemen."

"Oke! Kalau gitu, aku nggak akan pakai _separa_!"

BoBoiBoy kembali memamerkan senyumnya. "Sepakat."

"Kita buktikan sekarang juga, siapa yang paling hebat di antara kita!" Fang mengaktifkan kuasanya dengan cepat. Partikel hitam berkumpul di sekitar pijakannya, lebih cepat dari sekejapan mata. _"Serangan Bayang!"_

BoBoiBoy cukup terkejut dengan serangan pertama yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Namun, dengan sigap ia segera mengaktifkan salah satu kuasa elemen miliknya.

 _"BoBoiBoy Taufan!"_

BoBoiBoy bernuansa biru-putih sudah mengudara dengan _Hoverboard Taufan_ , sebelum gumpalan hitam yang menyebar itu sempat menyentuh dirinya. Selama beberapa saat, dia terus bergerak ke sana kemari di angkasa. Dengan mudah menghindari serangan-serangan bayangan, sambil sesekali balas menyerang.

"Turun sini kau!" Fang berseru jengkel.

"Nggak mau! Kamu aja yang naik! Ha ha ha ha ha ..."

Pada saat seperti ini, pembawaan Taufan yang selalu ceria dan terlalu banyak tertawa, memang terasa menjengkelkan. _Sangat_. Kesabaran Fang sudah habis dimakan emosi hanya dalam satu-dua menit.

 _"Elang Bayang!"_

Fang tahu, keputusannya mengeluarkan _Elang Bayang_ mungkin tidak terlalu bijaksana. Kegesitan Taufan di udara jelas takkan sanggup ditandinginya. Namun, ia bertekad akan menjatuhkan Taufan kembali ke bumi. Apa pun caranya!

"Waah ... Fang ikut terbang! Asiiik! Aha ha ha ha ..."

"Ck! Rasakan ini! _Serangan Bayang_!"

Sekali lagi, Fang mengendalikan partikel hitam untuk menyerang Taufan. Kali ini sambil terbang. Dan sambil kejar-kejaran di udara dengan Taufan yang sepertinya malah kegirangan sendiri. Meskipun kesal karena Taufan terkesan tidak bertarung dengan serius, Fang—terpaksa—mengakui bahwa saat ini Taufan yang di atas angin. Secara harfiah maupun bukan. Karena itulah, Fang berusaha bersabar. Dia harus mengincar saat yang tepat.

 _Sekarang!_

Hanya sekejap, akhirnya Fang menemukan celah yang ditunggu-tunggu. Pertahanan Taufan terbuka setelah melepaskan bola angin ke arahnya dalam sudut yang salah. Fang langsung mengarahkan Elang Bayang untuk memelesat ke arah Taufan, secepat yang ia bisa.

Tabrakan tak terelakkan. Taufan kehilangan pijakan pada _hoverboard_ -nya, lalu jatuh bebas ke bumi. Nasib Fang tak jauh berbeda, bentrokan tadi telah melemparnya dari atas Elang Bayang. Sempat didengarnya teriakan ngeri Yaya dan yang lain, menyebut namanya dan BoBoiBoy.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Masih sempat!_

Atas perintah Fang, Elang Bayang bergerak mengganggu Taufan agar tak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Setelahnya, benar-benar pada detik-detik terakhir, makhluk bayang itu berbelok tajam menyambut tubuh Fang sebelum menyentuh tanah.

 _"Bentuk Bayang!"_

Dalam satu gerakan, Fang melompat turun dari Elang Bayang, lalu mengendalikan bayangan lagi untuk serangan berikutnya. Sesuatu yang hitam memelesat dari arah Fang menyerang Taufan, yang detik sebelumnya baru saja berhasil mengendalikan angin untuk menahan jatuhnya.

Meskipun kaget, Taufan masih bisa melompat menghindar dengan gesit. Hanya untuk menemui serangan Fang yang berikutnya. Terlambat baginya untuk mengelak.

 _"Ikatan Bayang!"_

Kali ini, Fang menggerakkan bayangan untuk memerangkap lawan. Mengikatnya sampai tak bisa bergerak. Taufan meronta-ronta percuma.

"Kamu terlalu banyak main-main," komentar Fang. "Gimana, BoBoiBoy? Mau nyerah?"

"Iikh! Nggak asik!" Taufan memberengut. Detik berganti, sosoknya berubah kembali ke semula.

"Eh? Kamu beneran nyerah?" tanya Fang, antara kaget dan kecewa.

BoBoiBoy terkekeh pelan, memantik kewaspadaan Fang secara tiba-tiba. Pada saat itu, Fang baru menyadari bahwa tangan BoBoiBoy masih cukup bebas.

 _"BoBoiBoy Gempa!"_

Tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy berseru sembari mengaktifkan kuasa elemennya yang lain. Segera setelah berubah wujud, Gempa menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya untuk melepaskan diri secara paksa. Tidak terlalu berhasil, tetapi Fang harus bersusah payah agar bayangannya bisa tetap menahan tubuh lawan.

Gempa pun tetap keras kepala. Walau gagal melepaskan diri, ia bisa menggerakkan tubuh. Dalam satu sentakan, sang pengendali tanah melepaskan tinjunya, menghantam tanah di bawah hingga tercipta retakan!

"Apa?!"

Fang menggeram, merasakan kendali pada bayangannya melemah. Terdistraksi oleh permukaan tanah yang tiba-tiba kehilangan bentuk. Ia tak sempat berbuat apa-apa, ketika Gempa memanfaatkan celah itu untuk menerobos ke depan. Dengan kekuatan penuh!

"Cih! _Perisai Bayang_!"

DHUAG!

Fang bisa merasakan perisainya bergetar saat dihantam Gempa beserta sarung tangannya. Benar-benar sekuat tenaga. Fang jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan, seandainya dia tadi terlambat membentuk perisai sedetik saja. Setidaknya Fang percaya diri, perisainya takkan bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah. Meski dihantam berkali-kali oleh Gempa seperti i—

 _Tunggu dulu!_

Wajah Fang berubah pias. _Ini tidak bagus!_ Kalau diteruskan, dia akan terjebak dalam posisi bertahan, tanpa punya kesempatan untuk balas menyerang. Dan beradu tenaga dengan seorang BoBoiBoy Gempa sama sekali bukan ide yang cerdas. Sama saja dengan menunggu waktu untuk dihancurkan!

Fang berpikir cepat. Dia membungkus dirinya dengan bayangan, lalu menghilang bersamanya. Saat Gempa masih terkejut, Fang sudah muncul lagi di tempat lain. Beberapa langkah di belakang Gempa, dan langsung menyerang.

" _Harimau Bayang_! Serang!"

Fang mengeluarkan makhluk bayangan andalannya. Harimau hitam bermata merah menyala itu langsung maju menerkam Gempa.

 _"Cakaran Bayang!"_

Fang memberi komando serangan pada harimaunya. Makhluk itu menjadi semakin ganas, menyerang dari segala arah, gesit bertubi-tubi. Fang juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia sendiri ikut menyerang dengan bayangan yang berkumpul di sekitarnya. _Serangan Bayang, Bentuk Bayang, Tusukan Jari Bayang_ , semua dikeluarkannya.

 _"Tanah Pendinding!"_

Mulai terdesak, Gempa mengeluarkan perisai terkuatnya. Serangan masif dari Fang membuatnya berpikir, yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah kecepatan!

 _"BoBoiBoy Halilintar!"_

Fang hanya mendengar seruan dari balik dinding, sebelum kilasan merah bergerak cepat ke puncaknya. Rasanya hanya sedetik ia sempat melihat sosok BoBoiBoy merah-hitam itu berdiri di sana dengan sebuah seringai yang menegakkan bulu roma.

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

BoBoiBoy Halilintar mengacuhkan segalanya, mengunci pandangannya hanya kepada Fang. Lantas memelesat langsung ke arah sang pengendali bayang. Fang sudah bersiap untuk benturan keras ketika sosok Halilintar mendadak lenyap dari pandangan matanya.

"Mana dia?!"

Fang mencari-cari ke setiap penjuru, tetapi sosok lawan tak tampak di mana pun. Hanya suara dengungan listrik di mana-mana yang membuat Fang berasumsi, Halilintar sedang berpindah-pindah dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

 _Tapi mau apa dia?_

Pemikiran itu membayangi Fang beserta rasa waswas. Bagaimana tidak, kalau sampai detik ini Halilintar tidak juga menyerang? Fang menggeram kesal, tiba-tiba merasa sedang dipermainkan.

 _"Bola Kilat!"_

Fang tersentak. Seruan Halilintar terdengar tak jelas dari mana asalnya. Masih untung dia sempat melihat kilatan sesuatu yang merah dari sudut matanya, lalu cepat menepisnya dengan Jari Bayang. Serangan mendadak itu berhasil dimentahkan. Sementara, jantung Fang berpacu, merasakan betapa dekat dirinya dengan kekalahan. Jika sampai tersentuh oleh Bola Kilat, dirinya akan dilumpuhkan dalam sekejap.

Sepertinya Halilintar mengincar kemenangan cepat dan mutlak. _Menakutkan,_ pikir Fang.

 _"Serangan Bayang!"_

Fang terpaksa melepaskan serangan massal ke segala arah kali ini. Agak buang-buang tenaga memang, tetapi gerakan Halilintar harus dihentikan. Sekejap pun tak apa. Taktik Fang berhasil. Hanya sedetik, ia akhirnya melihat sosok Halilintar muncul tak jauh di depannya.

 _"Gerakan Bayang!"_

Fang mempertaruhkan semuanya kepada teknik itu. Ia tahu, kecepatannya—walau dibantu Gerakan Bayang sekali pun—masih bukan tandingan Halilintar. Namun, ia tetap berlari. Secepat yang ia bisa, sampai nyaris menyesakkan napasnya. Halilintar sudah akan berpindah lagi. Fang menjangkaukan tangannya ke depan. Dan berhasil meraih jaket hitam-merah milik rivalnya itu.

"Tertangkap kau," katanya dengan senyum miring di bibir.

"Kalau tertangkap, terus kenapa?" balas Halilintar, diliputi pembawaannya yang sinis. Ia menepis tangan Fang, rupanya hendak berpindah lagi secepat kilat. Namun, ternyata Fang sudah mengikatnya dengan bayangan. Ikatan ini bahkan lebih kuat daripada yang tadi digunakannya pada Taufan.

"Kamu sudah mati langkah." Fang berkacak pinggang di depan lawan. "Mau nyerah sekarang?"

Halilintar mendengus. "Aku? Menyerah?"

Langit di atas arena pertarungan tiba-tiba menggelap. Halilintar tertawa, membuat darah Fang berdesir. Dilihatnya, tubuh sang pengendali petir kini diselimuti energi merah berkilat-kilat. Semakin besar, seolah siap diledakkan kapan saja.

 _"Kilauan Kilat!"_

Cahaya yang sangat kuat memancar dari tubuh Halilintar. Sungguh energi yang luar biasa. Semua bayangan Fang hilang tersapu cahaya itu. Tanpa sisa.

 _"Pedang Halilintar!"_

Belum lagi semua cahaya benar-benar hilang, Halilintar sudah bergerak lagi. Ia menyerang langsung ke arah Fang dengan senjata andalannya. Takkan mungkin dielakkan lagi!

 _"Perisai Bayang!"_

Tepat ketika cahaya terakhir menghilang, dan sebelum Pedang Halilintar menyentuh mangsanya, Fang masih sempat membentuk kubah pelindung. Pemuda penyuka warna ungu itu merutuk dalam hati, menyadari posisinya sekarang sama saja dengan waktu melawan Gempa tadi. Lebih buruk malahan, mengingat trik yang sama takkan mempan pada Halilintar. Kalau nekat menyelinap keluar dengan bayangan, dirinya hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Gerakan Kilat plus Pedang Halilintar. _Siapa yang sudi?!_

 _Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat._

Alih-alih ngotot bertahan, kali ini Fang membiarkan tebasan-tebasan Pedang Halilintar menggerogoti perisainya perlahan. Halilintar menyeringai, mengira Fang mulai kehabisan tenaga. Yah ... setengahnya memang benar, Fang sudah mulai lelah. Namun, ia belum akan takluk secepat itu!

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

" _Dey!_ Ini benar-benar nggak baik untuk jantung!" Gopal menggerutu. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda gempal berdarah India itu terkesiap dan menarik napas lega sejak duel BoBoiBoy versus Fang dimulai.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka." Yaya menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Padahal tidak ikut bertarung, tetapi dia merasa capek.

Yaya menyingkir lebih ke tepi, lantas duduk di atas sebuah batu besar. Ying mengikuti, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Gopal pun akhirnya mengekor, berdiri di dekat kedua gadis itu.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Gopal tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah," Yaya menyahut. "Tapi mungkin sudah mau selesai. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam."

Gopal dan Ying mengangguk maklum. Kemungkinan besar Fang tidak akan bisa mengaktifkan kuasanya di malam hari. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

"Yaya ...," Ying mendadak buka suara, setelah sejak tadi diam saja.

"Hm?" Yaya menoleh. Dilihatnya Ying menunduk gelisah, memainkan jemarinya sendiri. Tak perlu waktu lama, sepasang netra biru itu berkaca-kaca. Lantas mulai dibasahi airmata. "Eh? Y-Ying? Kenapa?"

"Ya ... Yaya!"

Tanpa terduga, Ying menghambur ke pelukan Yaya, akhirnya benar-benar menangis. Yaya pun kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Ying? Kamu kenapa?" gadis berhijab merah muda itu bertanya hati-hati.

Ying menuntaskan tangis singkatnya. Sambil terisak pelan, ia berkata lirih, "Fang ... Apa Fang ... benar-benar ... akan ninggalin kita?"

"Ying ..." Ucapan Yaya terputus. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Kalau BoBoiBoy menang, kita bisa minta Fang jangan pergi," tiba-tiba Gopal menyahut meskipun tak ditanya. Matanya sejak tadi masih mengikuti pertarungan.

Yaya dan Ying ikut melihat ke arah yang sama. Tampaknya perisai Fang sudah berhasil dihancurkan. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu, yang jelas dia masih sanggup bertarung sengit dengan Halilintar.

"Ah!" Gopal kembali bicara layaknya komentator pertandingan olahraga. "Kayaknya sebentar lagi pemenang sudah diputuskan."

Baru saja ia—juga Yaya dan Ying—melihat Fang dihantam dengan keras hingga terhempas.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

 _._

 _"Aargh—!"_

Fang merintih kesakitan ketika tubuhnya menghantam batu raksasa dari sisi kiri. Ia tak mampu lagi mempertahankan keseimbangan dan jatuh berlutut. Lengan kirinya berdenyut nyeri ketika ia mencoba bergerak. Halilintar benar-benar tidak berbelas kasihan, menghempaskannya dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

SET.

Halilintar mengacungkan pedang dalam genggamannya lurus ke arah lawan. Fang membeku. Kali ini dia benar-benar sudah tak punya jalan keluar. Dan matahari sebentar lagi terbenam. _Sempurna._

 _"Sial!"_ Fang menggeram kesal.

"Akuilah," kata Halilintar. "Kau kalah."

Fang tertunduk dalam diam. Halilintar pun membisu. Menunggu. Detik-detik terasa bergulir lambat. Sampai akhirnya, Fang berdiri perlahan. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi lengan kiri atasnya yang tadi menabrak batu. Di hadapan sang pengendali bayang, Halilintar menurunkan pedangnya.

"... Belum," satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Fang, membuat Halilintar kembali menaikkan kewaspadaan. _"Aku belum kalah!"_

Sulur-sulur bayangan muncul dari sekitar pijakan Fang. Menggeliat liar, sebelum memelesat ganas ke arah Halilintar. Sang pengendali petir mundur secepat kilat, tetapi bayangan terus mengejarnya tanpa kenal lelah. Pemuda beriris seindah ruby itu berdecak. Ia bisa merasakan serangan yang mengincarnya kali ini mengalir sangat bebas. Seolah Fang ingin mengamuk sampai detik-detik terakhir. Sampai energinya habis, atau sampai matahari terbenam.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

Setelah berseru begitu, Halilintar membuat jarak. Ia lalu ambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali memelesat ke depan.

 _"BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!"_

Muncul vertikal di hadapan Halilintar, lingkaran besar bercahaya kuning, dengan tiga lambang di dalamnya: petir, angin, tanah. Ia terus bergerak menembus lingkaran itu, dan sedetik setelahnya, sudah ada tiga BoBoiBoy: Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa.

"Kita selesaikan dengan cepat!" Gempa memberi komando, disambut anggukan kedua pecahannya yang lain.

Taufan maju lebih dulu mengendarai _hoverboard_ , merelakan dirinya menjadi sasaran tunggal semua serangan Fang. Meskipun begitu, kegesitan Taufan di udara membuat tak satu pun serangan mengenainya.

 _"Gerudi Taufan!"_

Tiba-tiba Taufan menukik tajam, menciptakan bor dari angin di kedua tangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya berinisiatif menyerang, begitu melihat celah pada pertahanan lawan.

"Ck! _Perisai Bayang_!"

Fang hanya punya satu pilihan untuk menahan serangan. Namun, ketika melihat Taufan malah tertawa, ia tahu dirinya baru saja membuat kesalahan besar.

 _"Golem Kristal!"_

Fang terbelalak. Tahu-tahu Gempa sudah memanggil makhluk ciptaannya—golem yang terbuat dari kristal kokoh kehijauan, dekat sekali di sisi perisai. Sang golem langsung menghantamkan kepalan raksasanya ke perisai yang sudah merapuh akibat serangan Taufan. Hanya satu tinju sekuat tenaga, yang sukses menghancurkan pelindung itu berkeping-keping!

 _"Bola Kilat!"_

Bola petir berwarna merah terpantul di mata Fang, tepat sebelum benda itu mengenai tubuhnya. Sang pengendali bayang tahu, ia sudah tak bisa menghindar lagi. Hanya teriak kesakitannya yang terdengar segera setelah itu.

" _AAAAAAARGH—!"_

BRUK!

Fang bisa merasakan tubuhnya jatuh menghantam bumi. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Semua suara di sekitarnya seolah ditelan senyap. Sepasang iris _amethyst_ miliknya masih sempat melihat sosok Halilintar yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dan setelah itu, semuanya jadi gelap.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"... Fang! Fang! Bangun, Fang!"

Fang mendengar rintihannya sendiri saat pertama kali membuka mata. Pelan-pelan, ia mengenali suara yang memanggilnya tadi adalah milik Ying. Saat sepenuhnya sadar, ia menemukan tubuhnya sudah terbaring telentang, dengan kepala di atas pangkuan Ying. Di sekitarnya ada BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Gopal, dan Ochobot. Semuanya duduk di tanah—kecuali Ochobot yang melayang di samping BoBoiBoy—dengan tatapan cemas terarah padanya seorang.

"Aku ... kalah," Fang melontarkan pernyataan yang memang sudah jelas.

"He he he ... Akhirnya kamu mengakuinya."

BoBoiBoy tertawa tanpa ada maksud mengejek. Fang juga sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak tawa seindah itu? Tawa yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan hatinya, dan kini melebur sempurna dengan lembayung senja.

Fang menghela napas lelah. "Dasar! Kalau begini aku nggak akan pernah menang darimu."

Padahal BoBoiBoy baru menggunakan tiga jenis elemen. Bagaimana kalau lima? Atau tujuh sekaligus? Tiba-tiba Fang merasa ngeri sendiri.

"Memangnya sepenting itu, siapa yang lebih hebat di antara kalian?" Ying bertanya mendadak.

Fang tercenung. Tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya bertemu dengan sang rival. Dalam diam keduanya sepakat akan satu jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Namun, tanpa kata-kata, mereka sama-sama memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di dalam hati. Hanya seulas senyum di bibir masing-masing, yang membuat teman-teman mereka ikut memahami.

"Nah! Sekarang tepati janjimu!" tiba-tiba Gopal berkata, sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan muka Fang. "Kalau kami ingin kamu jangan pergi, artinya kamu nggak boleh pergi."

Fang diam tak berkedip. Setelah beberapa detik hening, ia berusaha bangun, dibantu oleh Ying dan BoBoiBoy. Sang pengendali bayang ikut duduk di tanah, menghadapi semua sahabatnya.

" _Sorry_ ... aku bohong," kata Fang. Dia hanya mampu menentang tatapan teman-temannya selama tiga detik, sebelum kepalanya tertunduk. "Menang atau kalah ... aku akan tetap pergi."

"Heeh?! Nggak bisa gitu, dong!"

"Kamu sendiri 'kan, yang bikin janji!"

"Jangan seenaknya gitu, Fang!"

"Fang ... jangan pergi ..."

Fang menerima semua luapan emosi itu dengan lapang dada. Meskipun agak heran, di antara semuanya, ia tak mendengar suara BoBoiBoy ikut memprotes. Pemuda beriris _amethyst_ itu memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap kawan-kawannya.

"Fang! Waktu itu kami sudah susah payah menjemputmu dari pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo!" Fang mendapati Ying tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Sekarang kamu malah mau pergi. Mana boleh begitu?!"

" _Dey!_ BoBoiBoy! Kenapa diam saja?" Gopal menuntut. "Kamu 'kan pemenangnya. Katakan sesuatu!"

Semua mata kini memandang BoBoiBoy. Kecuali Fang yang cuma melirik sedetik.

"Mmm ..." BoBoiBoy berpikir sebentar. "Itu terserah Fang lah—"

"Kok gitu?" Yaya memotong, masih dengan nada tak rela.

BoBoiBoy menggeleng pelan. Senyum lembut membuat wajahnya semakin teduh. Ia lantas memfokuskan pandang kepada kawannya yang berambut ungu. "Fang ... kamu yakin?"

Fang menarik napas panjang.

"Sebelumnya, aku bilang tidak ada gunanya tetap berada di sini." Fang menatap kawan-kawannya satu per satu. " _Sorry_ , itu juga bohong. Alasanku sebenarnya kenapa ingin pergi adalah ... aku ingin kembali ke tempat abangku. Untuk berlatih."

BoBoiBoy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Berlatih?"

"Aku ... ingin jadi lebih kuat. Supaya bisa melindungi semua hal yang berharga bagiku. Aku harap kalian mengerti."

Fang memerhatikan teman-temannya saling bertukar pandang. Masih tampak tidak rela, tetapi ekspresi mereka sudah lebih tenang.

"Oke!" Tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy berseru, lalu bangkit berdiri. Yang lain pun mengikuti. "Aku juga akan berlatih di sini, supaya jadi lebih kuat lagi."

"Memangnya kamu mau jadi lebih kuat seperti apa lagi, sih?" Gopal mencibir. Sementara yang bersangkutan cuma tertawa.

"Terus, kapan kamu mau berangkat?" sambil bertanya, Ying menatap mata Fang.

"Nggak sekarang-sekarang juga, 'kok. Tenang aja." Fang mengulas senyum samar. "Lagipula, nanti kalau kalian kangen 'kan bisa hubungi aku lewat Jam Kuasa."

"Siapa juga yang kangen sama kau!"

Kata-kata Gopal membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Fang, coba ulurkan tanganmu!" pinta BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba.

Walaupun heran, Fang menurutinya. Pemuda itu merasakan bahaya ketika tiba-tiba melihat seringai khas Halilintar di wajah BoBoiBoy. Sayangnya, ia terlambat bereaksi. Tangannya sudah berada di genggaman sang pengendali elemen.

" _Argh!_ Apa-apaan, sih?!" Fang menarik tangannya kembali dengan kasar, setelah merasakan sengatan listrik singkat.

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil. "Ada yang marah _sedikit_."

Fang menggeram kesal, tetapi tidak berkomentar.

"Ya sudah." Ochobot melayang di antara Fang dan BoBoiBoy. "Kita pulang, yuk!"

Ochobot membuka portal teleportasi kembali ke Pulau Rintis. Satu per satu, para pahlawan Bumi itu melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya. Pulang ke rumah. BoBoiBoy dan Fang masuk paling akhir, sebelum Ochobot tentunya. Sampai saat-saat terakhir pun mereka masih saja saling dorong. Ochobot hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah mereka yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Hei, BoBoiBoy! Badanku sakit semua, nih! Kamu kejam banget sih, sama teman sendiri!"

"He he he ... Terbaik."

 _ **-FIN-**_

 _ **Menuju Dunia Baru; kurohimeNoir 2017©**_

 _ **BoBoiBoy; Animonsta Studios 2011-2016©**_

* * *

 ***Author's Note***

Halo, semuanya~! :-)

Salam kenal. Saya orang baru di fandom BoBoiBoy dan juga di FFN (sebelumnya aktif di Wattpad dengan nama akun yang berbeda). Dan ini _fanfic_ BoBoiBoy pertamaku (sebelumnya sudah pernah di- _publish_ juga di Wattpad). Panggil saja kurohime atau Noir. Aku penggemar Fang, btw. :")

Aku memasukkan banyak hal di _fanfic_ ini. Hubungan Fang dan Kaizo, sedikit FaYi pairing, dan persahabatan Fang dengan BoBoiBoy dkk. Dan tentu saja AKSI~! *penggemar _genre action_ *

Untuk _action_ -nya ... segini cukup, deh. Untuk BoBoiBoy, aku hanya fokus ke Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Begitu juga kekuatan baru Fang yang bisa _fusion_ sama bayangan ciptaannya, nggak kutampilkan di sini. Itu pun udah jadi sepanjang ini. *alesan* XD

Tentang ceritanya, seperti yang kalian lihat, kuambil dari setelah _movie_. 'Kan katanya sebelum Galaxy dimulai, Fang balik ke tempat abangnya untuk ngelanjutin _training_. Walau hal itu nggak pernah disebutin secara gamblang di seri, _movie_ , maupun Galaxy. Makanya, aku bikin ini.

 _Well, anyway_ ~apa kalian menikmati _fanfic_ ini? Khususnya penggemar Fang, semoga suka, yah~! Oya, maafkan kalau Letnan Lahap OOC (?). Beneran salah makan, kayaknya … ha ha ha … :-D

Maafkan atas segala kekurangan yang ada. *bow*

 _See you in the next stories~!_ ;-)

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **01.07.2017**


End file.
